Electronic devices typically include one or more input devices such as keyboards, touchpads, mice, or touchscreens to enable a user to interact with the device. These devices can be integrated into an electronic device or can stand alone as discrete devices that can transmit signals to another device via wired or wireless connection. For example, a keyboard can be integrated into the casing of a laptop computer. When integrated within the casing of the laptop computer, all of the components of the keyboard must be included within the casing of the laptop computer.
However, as the overall size of the electronic device is reduced, the available space for the keyboard and its various components is also reduced. As a result, the size of the components of the keyboard may be required to be reduced. With a reduction in size and material used to form the various components, the strength and, ultimately, the operational life of the component may be reduced. This may cause the operational life of the keyboard assembly and/or electronic device to be reduced as well.
In one example, a keycap of a keyboard assembly may be reduced in size to compensate for the reduction in available space in conventional electronic devices. The reduction in the keycap size may increase the risk of operational failure of the keycap and/or may increase the damage to the keycap and/or its distinct portions. For example, connection portions of the keycap utilized to couple the keycap to a housing and/or hinge of the keyboard assembly may be weakened when the size and/or material of the keycap is reduced. If a connection portion is damaged, the keycap may no longer be coupled to the keyboard assembly resulting in an inoperable key input to the keyboard assembly.
In another example, internal components of the keyboard, such as a switch housing for a dome switch, may be reduced in size and material to compensate for the reduction in available space in conventional electronic devices. The switch housing may protect the dome switch and provide structure and/or support for each key in the keyboard assembly. Like the keycap, a reduction in the size and/or material used to form the switch housing may increase the risk of operational failure of the switch housing and/or damage to the switch housing and/or other components positioned within the keyboard assembly. Furthermore, a reduction in the size and/or material used for the switch housing may negatively affect other features of the switch housing as well. For example, where a switch housing aids in light dispersal to illuminate the keyboard assembly, a reduction in the size of the switch housing may also cause a reduction in the ability of the switch housing to disperse light within the keyboard assembly.